No pudo ser
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Jamás le habían gustado los "no se puede". Si se quería, se podía. Él estaba convencido de ello. Lo estaba. Antes.


**_Capítulo único_**

 ** _No pudo ser_**

Me alejé de ellos tan pronto como se me dio la oportunidad, rechazando constantemente sus invitaciones, con la verdad: No tengo ganas de pasar tiempo con ustedes dos ahora.

Sabía que los lastimaba al ser tan directo, sabía que lo lastimaba a _él_ particularmente, y no era lo que quería, en verdad, no lo era.

Lo admiraba, lo admiraba y lo quería. Maldición, lo quería. Lo quería más de lo que jamás habría estado dispuesto a expresar en voz alta. Lo quería incluso cuando sabía que jamás sucedería, porque no era recíproco y nunca podría serlo. Porque él amaba a alguien más, lo amaba tanto... Ellos eran felices. Y yo los odié por eso. O quise hacerlo. Odiar por amar. Amar odiando, odiar amando. No, no pude odiarlos. A ninguno de los dos. Traté.

 _Estás muerto_ , le dije a quien amaste, una mañana, y tú jamás te enteraste. Lo insulté todavía peor. _Demostraré que el dueño de ese anillo es basura._

 _¿Quieres competir contra mí?_ Me preguntó, sonriendo; estaba furioso, la mano con la que sujetó mi rostro, apretándome mis mejillas, temblaba.

Quería. Quería competir y ganar. Destrozarlo. Como si sólo con vencer a Viktor en el hielo hubiese sido suficiente para que tú te fijaras en mí; para que me quisieras como yo lo hacía.

Quise odiarte, y luego quise pasar de ti. Quise que me fueras indiferente. Nunca lo conseguí. Te quise y te quiero. Te quiero aunque ya no estés, te quiero aunque ya no estarás. Te quiero. Y no soy el único. Viktor también te quiere, y por Dios que te extraña. Ahora paso mucho tiempo con él, como en los viejos tiempos. Antes de que tú aparecieras en nuestras vidas y lo pusieras todo de cabeza. Bueno, nosotros fuimos quienes aparecimos en la tuya, pero el efecto fue el mismo.

Si tan solo me hubieras querido a mí... ¿por qué lo elegiste a él? ¿Por qué, cerdo? _Katsudon._ ¿Por qué, Yuri Katsuki?

 _¿Por qué?_ Jamás me diste una oportunidad. Escogiste a Viktor, y se acabó. ¿No te diste cuenta de mis esfuerzos patéticos y desesperados por llamar tu atención? ¿No te preocupaste por mí? ¿No pensaste en mí?

Oh, claro que no pensaste en mí... No debías tener tiempo si Viktor te montaba a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, ¿verdad?

Lo siento. _Lo siento._ Tacharé eso antes de pasarlo a limpio. Yo... Yo lamento mucho no haber pasado más tiempo con ustedes, más tiempo contigo. Quería más tiempo contigo. Momentos como el que tuvimos poco antes de tu cumpleaños, cuando Viktor tuvo que viajar a Japón a por su perro. Esa noche en que te convidé de los pirozhkis que mi abuelo preparó, y les había colocado Katsudon en el interior. Deliciosos. Te gustaron tanto. _¿Lo recuerdas, Yuri?_ Yo lo hago todo el tiempo. Uno de los recuerdos que atesoro con más cariño.

¿Por qué tuviste que fijarte en él mas nunca en mí?

 _Recuerdo el día de tu muerte perfectamente, Yuri._

Llegué corriendo, trastabillé y poco me faltó para caer de bruces al doblar en el pasillo. Seis pisos a la carrera por las escaleras y un pasillo largo, malditamente largo.

Mi corazón latiendo con violencia contra mi pecho, mis pulmones a punto de explotar. Apenas había terminado con una rueda de prensa cuando recibí la llamada de Viktor y salí disparado.

Un hijo de puta que espero se pudra en el infierno te había atropellado. Más bien, una zorra estúpida.

Viktor continuaba en shock, por más que luchara por calmarse; no dejaba de mover las piernas, sentado como estaba, y tan pronto me oyó gritar su nombre se puso de pie. Yo estaba asustado, pero él estaba aterrado. Jamás lo había visto de ese modo. Creo que pude odiarlo por unos segundos en ese momento. Lo odié porque él te amaba tanto como yo lo hacía y aún así no fue capaz de evitar que te atropellaran.

\- Están operándolo, el doctor dijo que era una operación riesgosa... Yurio... Yurio, yo... - estaba apunto de derrumbarse, y yo lo sujeté por los hombros, zarandeándolo.

\- Él estará bien, viejo. Ese cerdo jodidamente descuidado... - tenía que estar bien, _tenías_ que salir bien de aquella operación. Tenías qué.

 _Idiota. Imbécil. Estúpido._

 _¡Eras más fuerte que eso! ¡Cerdo debilucho! Cerdo..._

\- No lo logró. Lo lamento mucho, hicimos todo lo que pudimos.

Me le quedé viendo al doctor, su demacrado rostro lleno de arrugas y de sudor. Asqueroso.

Fruncí el ceño a más no poder.

\- ¿Qué mierda está mal con usted?

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Le pregunté que qué mierda está mal con usted, ¿¡por qué carajo hace una broma de ese tipo después de una operación riesgosa?!

El doctor lo entendió mucho antes que yo. Entré de lleno en la etapa de negación.

\- Joven...

\- ¡Los doctores no deberían andarse con bromas estúpidas, no les pagan para eso!

\- Joven, por favor...

\- ¡Por favor, mis...!

El inicio de un llanto cortó mi palabrota.

Era Viktor.

Comenzó como un sollozo, una serie de sollozos mientras él cubría su boca con su mano derecha, la misma en la que llevaba el maldito anillo, cubría esos labios que probaron tantas veces los tuyos, me sacaba en cara que él te tenía y yo jamás podría. Lo hacía incluso en un momento así...

\- ¿Por que estás llorando? - alejándome del doctor, fui a encarar al peliplateado. - ¡Para! ¡Es una broma, el cerdo está bien!

Y entonces Viktor empezó a temblar, y a negar con la cabeza. Y de su garganta emanó el sonido más desgarrador que alguna vez he oído. Quitando su mano de sus labios, se abrazó a sí mismo, y negó aún más fuerte con la cabeza. - No, no, no, no, no... Yuri, Yuri... Mi Yuri... no, no, no, no...

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, corriendo libres en descenso por sus mejillas.

Me quedé quieto en mi lugar.

No.

 _No._

 _No,no,no._

 _NO._

\- El... El cerdo está bien; ¿verdad? - pregunté, sin mirar, al doctor que había salido hacía unos minutos de la sala.

El hombre negó suavemente con la cabeza. - No. El paciente falleció.

Mis ojos no se despegaban del salado líquido escurriendo por el rostro de Nikiforov.

 _No._

 _No está bien._

 _Está muerto._

\- No... - susurré. Me abalancé sobre Viktor, hundiendo mis dedos en sus hombros. - ¡No! ¡NO! - grité, la ira acababa de prender. - ¿¡CÓMO DEJASTE QUE ÉSTO PASARA!? ¿¡CÓMO?!

Viktor no dejaba de llorar, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

\- ¡Responde!

\- Mi Yuri... Mi Yuri ha...

Y lo arrojé violentamente contra el suelo, allí mismo, queriendo que se rompiera algo. Lo que fuese. Que algo se dañara en él como ya lo estaba en mi interior.

\- ¡Cállate, cállate! ¡No es tuyo! ¡No lo es! ¡Ya no!

Apoyándose en los codos, continuaba llorando, y había recogido sus piernas, pegándolas a su pecho. Quise patearlo.

\- Mi Yuri... Mi Yuri...

\- ¡No debió ser tuyo! - lo poco de uñas con lo que contaba presionaban mis pálidas palmas, - ¡no debió serlo, ¿me escuchas?! - no lo hacía, claro. - ¡DEBIÓ SER MÍO! - grité a todo pulmón.

Viktor reaccionó. Me miró fijamente por largos segundos. Y extendió sus brazos en mi dirección.

 _Me acordé de ti, cerdo._ De lo que sucedió antes de que fuera a por ti fuera del estadio y te entregara los pirozhkis. Recordé que me perseguiste con la intención de abrazarme. _¡No te me acerques!_ Había gritado _._ No quería algo que ya le habías dado a todo el mundo. No quería algo que querías darle a Viktor.

Y él me ofrecía algo que yo no acepté de ti.

Me lancé a sus brazos.

Fuese cual fuera el momento en que me uní a su llanto, no se detuvo hasta que me quedé dormido.

Cuando desperté, me hallaba entre los brazos de Otabek, que no hizo más que mirarme largo y tendido. Mis labios temblaron, quería preguntar por Viktor, quería preguntar por ti.

Otabek asintió una sola vez, - déjalo salir.

Me eché a llorar por segunda vez en el día, aferrándome a mi amigo.

De eso ya ha pasado casi un año. Mañana se cumple tu primer aniversario de defunción, cerdo.

Sé porqué escogiste a Viktor, Yuri Katsuki. Pero aún así quería que me eligieras a mí.

 _¿Debo llevarte flores azules mañana?_

Descansa en paz.

* * *

 ** _Aquí BlAnWhide. Escribí esto semanas atrás, y ayer pedí opiniones, gracias, Celeste. Ella es la responsable de que recordara esta pequeña pieza. :)_**

 ** _Abrazos a la distancia. :3_**


End file.
